iggy_azaleafandomcom-20200215-history
Impossible Is Nothing
"Impossible Is Nothing" is the eight track from Iggy Azalea's debut studio album ''The New Classic''. The song was released as a promotional single from the album on March 9, 2014. Background and release "Impossible Is Nothing" was written by Iggy Azalea, The Invisible Men, Jon Turner, and Jon Mills of The Arcade for Azalea's debut studio album, The New Classic. ''It contains an interpolation of "Proust" by French-Lebanese composer Gabriel Yared. The song was produced by The Invisible Men and The Arcade, while the "Proust" recreation was produced by Richard Adlam and Hol Ritson. Azalea recorded her vocals at Grove Studios in London, and Conway Studios in Los Angeles where the mixing process was completed by Anthony Kilhoffer—with the assistance of Kyle Ross—at The Mix Spot. The song's title was first revealed by Azalea on 8 August 2013 on Instagram in an image of the album's tentative track listing.Iggy Azalea Completes Debut Album 'The New Classic' And Reveals Tracklisting. On 24 February 2014, Azalea announced the song as a promotional single that would serve as an "instant grat" digital download from the iTunes Store pre-order of ''The New Classic. The release was initially planned for 4 March 2014, but was slated to a date of 9 March 2014 instead. In Canada, the song was released separately from the pre-order on 21 April 2014. Composition "Impossible Is Nothing" is a semi-subdued, downtempo, hip hop song. The track's instrumentation includes keyboards, drums, an electric guitar line backing,and synthesizers. It features a tinkering beat produced by tuned percussion instruments including chimes and a glockenspiel which causes eerie loop sound effects in the song. A string of siren sound effects are also heard throughout. Azalea's delivery is rapped with a mantra technique. With aspirational lyrics, "Impossible Is Nothing" contains themes of perseverance, empowerment and "underdog triumphalism". It also showcases ideas of prosocial behavior and "blonde ambition". The lyrics welcome newcomers in the music industry, "I even hope at one point you take it farther than me", and speak of self-empowerment: "I shall never let 'em see me sweat / Promise to want for more until my very last breath / Promise to blaze a path and leave a trail for the next / And never sell out my soul for any number on a check". According to Lucy O'Brien of The Quietus, the lyrics portray Azalea as "the hardworking Aussie girl and the feminist goddess urging with messianic fervour" Critical reception Impossible Is Nothing" received mixed reviews from music critics. In a positive review, Saeed Saeed of The National wrote that it was among two tracks on The New Classic "that stand out, out of pure will", and complimented its "moody" sound. Eric Diep of XXL also deemed it a highlight on the album, and commended its "heartfelt story". A writer for Rap-Up described the track as an "empowering anthem". Maria Therese Seefeldt Stæhr of Gaffa praised the track's production. Stereogum's Chris DeVille called it "the best Eminem song in years". Josiah Hughes of Exclaim! wrote positively of the song's "banging beat" and inspirational lyrics. A writer for Oyster praised the sincerity of the lyrics and the "power of its uplifting and never-quitting #feels". Digital Spy's Emily Mackay noted "a ballsy power to Azalea's self-made self-belief" in the song. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:The New Classic songs Category:Promotional singles